Right in Time
by MedJuris1
Summary: Jane and Maura are in a pinch again. Maura uses go-go gadget Rizzles. Likely a two shot.
1. Chapter 1

A/N Likely just a two-shot. Hope you like it. I really appreciate favs, and of course comments. They make a fanfiction writer's world a better place.

"Maura, do you think the guy can see and hear us, too? Or is he just monitoring us with this stupid shit?" Jane wondered as she looked toward the monitor that was measuring her heart and breathing rate.

Jane couldn't believe it. It was bad enough that she couldn't seem to keep herself safe, but she was always dragging Maura into stuff, too. How long would it be before one of them paid the ultimate price for her recklessness? And if it was Maura, well, she knew they may as well bury her, too.

"I don't think so, Jane. From a scientific point of view, this is a great way to monitor people. You can be sure they are here and you don't have to check on them."

Poor Maura, even as a prisoner with an absolute psycho watching over her, she couldn't help but be a scientist first, and a victim second.

"That's good, Maura, because I have gotten out of these cuffs! The problem is, if I take this monitor thing off of me, that nutjob will know!" Jane grumbled.

And that was actually a real problem, as the nutjob had rigged the room with an explosive device big enough to kill both of them if they tried to escape. Of course, that may actually be the better deal, considering this guy was a serial killer who liked to torture people. Jane was sure that if they didn't get free soon things were going to get a lot worse.

Jane weighed her options: she could wait until the guy finally came to them to try to fight him off, but then she couldn't know how many others he may be hurting while she waited. She could just yank the monitor off of her and hope for the best, but that seemed like a really bad gamble.

"Maura, do you have any ideas? You're the genius."

But Maura was way ahead of Jane. From the moment Jane said she was out of her cuffs, Maura's mind was working overtime. She kept coming up with ideas that were less that optimal, as well. Until finally a crazy thought sent her mind spinning a little.

Maura looked at Jane, who at this point was squirming in her chair. Her arms were free, and she was looking at the monitor that was tracking her heart rate and breathing. Distracted and unaware that Maura was looking at her so intently, Maura had the opportunity to really look at Jane and ponder the idea that came to mind.

Somehow the idea almost seemed like a bigger gamble than Jane just ripping the monitor off. Presenting the idea to Jane was as scary to Maura as being blown up! But she knew she had to hurry, this killer had another target and was only keeping her and Jane alive long enough to do what he wanted and then come back and likely torture them, too.

"Jane," Maura said calmly, quietly, and low.

"This really sucks, Maur. And the beeping of this freaking machine is driving me nuts."

"Jane," Maura said, a little more persistent.

"Maybe I really should just rip this damn thing off of me. The bomb might just be a dud."

"Jane!" Maura said with authority, instantly causing Jane to look at Maura.

"Jane, I have an idea. And I don't think we have a lot of time for me to explain all of it. I think I can mess with the readings of the machine. If we do that, he may not blow us up but instead come down here to see what is going on. I am betting he would be curious," Maura said with as much certainty as she could muster.

"Well, great, Maura. Tell me what to do… hurry." Jane said, in typical Jane fashion.

"It's not something we can do in a hurry, but it shouldn't take long. Just sit still Jane, and look into my eyes," Maura said calmly.

"Hahaha! Maura come on. This is no time to practice becoming a hypnotist. We are in trouble here." Jane said, mildly scolding.

"I'm serious, Jane. Without disturbing the monitor, scoot your chair as close to me as you can, and begin looking into my eyes and face. Do it."

Jane could tell that Maura was serious. Her face was stern, but she clearly wasn't angry. Jane did as she was told. If there was one thing that she had learned over the years, when Maura has an idea … go with it. She is usually right. She can find out what this is about later.

"Okay, Maur. Here I am, looking at you. What are we supposed to do now? Of all the crazy ideas you.."

"Jane, just sit quiet and look at me."

Jane took a deep breath shut her mouth. She squirmed a little. What a weird thing Maura was asking her to do. And then she realized that Maura was staring intensely at _her_. At first it was a little creepy, but then she noticed Maura's eyes softening as she looked at her and she began to feel a little warm.

Maura's eyes. Any time Jane took more than a few seconds to look into those hazel orbs it always caused an ache in her chest. On most days, Jane could set aside the more than platonic feelings she had for her best friend, but there were times when that was simply impossible. Jane couldn't help but think that being trapped in room by a serial killer was probably one of those times she should set it aside, but she couldn't.

Maura's face was a thing of beauty to her. After a moment or two Jane was actually experiencing seconds where she forgot what was going around her. Maura would give her small smile that reached those eyes and Jane couldn't help but feel flush.

Jane felt a little guilty for loving this as much as she did. She had permission to simply admire Maura, but she knew that Maura didn't know how much she was enjoying it, especially under the circumstances. Indeed, Maura didn't know a lot of things – like the fact that her best friend was so in love with her.

Jane's thoughts were interrupted by a door opening on the other side of the room. She quickly made it appear as if her hands were back in the cuffs before the nutjob walked in.

"What are you silly bitches up to in here? Hmm.. you're both here. What did you do with my machine, Rizzoli," the nutjob said as he moved forward to inspect it. This gave her just the opportunity she needed.

Jane swiftly swept her leg out as the man approached knocking him off his feet and sending him to the floor. Before he could rise to his feet a booted foot connected with the bridge of his nose, blinding him and taking the fight right out of him. Jane used the cuffs he thought he had her secured with to secure him.

Before long the cavalry arrived and began processing the scene. Maura was in full talk with her forensic staff and Jane was glad the nightmare was over. What she really wanted, though, was an explanation about what happened in there? Why did that guy come to check on them and allow them a chance to escape?

"Detective Rizzoli." Jane turned around to see Chang approaching. Oh well, she would have to find out later what Maura had done to lure that guy into the room.

"Hi, Chang. We actually didn't do too much damage in there. Shouldn't be too hard to process. Maura was brilliant again, so we got out of this pretty easily." Jane said being casual.

"Yes, I was amazed at what Dr. Isles and you did to get out of that situation. I realize that it may have been awkward, but at least now you know… and that is a beautiful thing," Chang said with a knowing smile.

Jane as more than confused. She felt like there was a big secret hanging out there and she was the last to know about it.

"I'm sorry, what? What do I know?" Jane said with obvious frustration.

Chang looked ill. She clearly just brought forth an issue that had apparently not been made known yet.

"Um, nothing Detective. My bad. Excuse me, I have to get processing."

Chang tried to duck away but she was snagged by the intimidating detective before she could escape.

"No way, Chang. I want to know what all that was about. Clearly you know," Jane said sternly. She wasn't in the mood to play games.

"Detective, please. Please ask Dr. Isles. I didn't realize that you didn't know what happened in there. Dr. Isles was trying to explain it without getting personal, but I guessed how it worked because I am familiar with the research. Please, just ask her," Chang begged.

"Chang, I am sorry to be a bully, but no. Maura has already left and, please Susie, I need to know," Jane said. Clearly nervous.

Chang knew she may regret this, but she could also see how desperate Jane was to know, and damnit it was about time.

"Okay. Jane, science has learned through several different studies that…well.. the heart and respiration rate of people who are in love with synch up when they stare at each other for a period of time. It doesn't happen between strangers, only those who are in love. They don't have to touch. All they have to do is look at each other."

Jane was silent. Her face emotionless. She could hear her pulse in her ears and she felt dizzy. Was Chang really saying what she thought she was saying?

Chang continued, knowing Jane was having a hard time catching on. "The killer saw that you and Dr. Isles readings were in step, and thought you were either trying to escape or something was wrong with the machine. It was probably confusing to him, because he knew he would have been alerted if you had actually taking off your monitor and placed it on Dr. Isles. It led him to come to you, and you know the rest. I have to go." Chang concluded and walked away.

Jane's mind was reeling. Had she just been told by Chang that she and Maura are in love, and that Maura knew it? That Maura used that fact to get them to escape?

Jane had no idea what to do next…


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I am VERY sorry it took me so long to write the next chapter. This is why I try to stick to one-shots… my time doesn't allow me to write as often as I would like. For anyone still interested in following this… THANK YOU. I hope you enjoy.

Jane had no idea what to do. A ball of emotions swirled inside of her. Excitement. Relief. And even some anger, because she wondered how long Maura knew that they were in love and didn't bother to tell _her._ Was it because she, too, was afraid that she could be wrong? That perhaps Jane wasn't in love with her? The real frightening thought was that maybe Maura didn't tell Jane because it really didn't matter if they were in love. Perhaps Maura had no interest in pursuing a relationship with Jane, so why tell her?

Either way, Jane knew she had to do something. She had to say something. At this point she was tired. Tired of hiding her feelings, tired of the wishful thinking… she just wanted to know.

The one thing that she wasn't sure about was what to do next. She couldn't exactly rush into the morgue, throw Maura up on a slab and go at it. Jane shivered. What the hell kind of thought was that?

Ultimately, she decided she needed a plan that consisted of something between doing nothing and her morgue fantasy.

At the same time across town, Maura sat at her desk staring at a blank computer screen. Her mind filled with thoughts about what happened just a few hours before. The whole situation was actually quite terrifying, but all she could conjure up in her mind was the look on Jane's face as they stared at each other.

Maura had taken a big gamble. She knew, and knows, that she will have to explain this to Jane and that she can't lie about it. Curse the vasovagal response!

A part of her felt guilty. She didn't tell Jane what she was doing with the machine in the building, and she left and still didn't tell her. What was she going to say? "Sorry, Jane. I gambled on my theory that we are in love with each other and I was correct. Thank goodness, right?!" Somehow, she didn't think that was going to satisfy Jane.

Jane. What if she totally denies it? Worse yet, what if she hates Maura for forcing a secret into the open? A brief thought crossed her mind that they would rush into each other's arms and share a searing kiss, but that thought seemed to disintegrate among the other, less exciting scenarios.

No, Jane was going to be pissed. Oh well, Maura was used to it.

As the hours ticked by, Maura began to become even more concerned. She knew that Jane would have been finished at the crime scene. She was certain that Jane understood what Chang had told her. Cursed Chang, Maura loved her but she would be really upset with her if she ruined things with her and Jane. She didn't want their friendship to suffer …. at all.

Indeed, it was the preservation of her friendship with Jane that was the main reason she didn't say something about their love before. Maura had had many lovers, but not many friends. Life with Jane was already grand, so why be an emotional glutton? Besides, how could the reality possibly compare to the million fantasies and adventures Maura had in her mind? She decided it was better not to find out.

But now Jane knew. The cat was out of the knapsack! Or was it a bag? Maura couldn't remember. Why would anyone put a cat in a bag anyway? It would certainly be a cruel thing to do and….

Maura shook her head. Sometimes her mind's ability to wander even amazed her.

"Maura." Kent stood in the doorway. On most days Maura was fine with Kent, but not when she was in the middle of…..whatever she was doing.

"Yes." Maura replied though clearly distracted.

"Jane called."

This got Maura's attention.

"She would like you to meet her in Interrogation Room One. Said she could use your assistance with a witness. Wouldn't give me any more information." Kent shrugged his shoulders and left.

"Well, that explains Jane's silence," Maura said out loud to nobody. " _She_ is working, while me not so much.

She didn't want to delay and immediately headed for the elevator. She was happy that Jane had requested her because that obviously meant that she couldn't be too angry at her. Obviously their professional relationship was not in jeopardy. She was a little concerned about why Jane hadn't called her directly, but she didn't have time to think too much about it as the elevators to BPD opened.

This floor was her second home. She was as comfortable here as she was in her own morgue. She thought about that as she headed to Interrogation Room One. Most medical examiners didn't spend as much time in this area of investigation, and she was quite aware that she probably wouldn't either if not for one very stunning homicide detective whom she happened to be in love with.

Frost walked up beside her as she began to go into the outer door of the interrogation room. Without saying a word he opened the door for her. She didn't think anything of it until she started to walk into the observation suite and he motioned for her to go into the actual interrogation room instead.

Confused, Maura walked in and noticed that the room was empty.

"Barry, am I helping with an interview? Where is Jane?" Maura was beginning to become annoyed.

"She will be in in just a moment, Dr. Isles. Sorry." And Barry was gone.

Maura didn't sit down but rather began to pace a little. What the hell was going on now. As if her day wasn't hard enough.

"Dr. Isles." Maura knew that voice immediately and turned to see Jane walking into the interrogation room.

"Dr. Isles, would you kindly take a seat. I have some questions that I want to ask you regarding the explosion this afternoon, and in particular about our escape." Jane sounded quite serious, but surely she was joking. Did she really expect Maura to talk about this HERE … in an interrogation room? And why?

"Jane, I am getting a sense that you are upset. And this is a rather elaborate way of telling me. I accept my fate. I know I am in trouble, but I think my office is a much more comfortable place to discuss this."

Maura walked toward the door. Grabbing the handle, she attempted to open it, but it was clearly locked.

"Maura." Jane said from behind. Her deep, raspy voice hitting a level Maura had never heard. In fact, it was so striking, that Maura couldn't even bring herself to turn around.

"Don't make me use the cuffs." Jane's words instantly made Maura flush. Her back straightened and she could feel the gooseflesh rise up her back. The room was suddenly incredibly hot, and she felt dizzy.

Maura tried to steady herself by taking some cleansing breaths, but once she regained her ability to move, Maura turned back to Jane only to see her leaning against the interrogation room table - a pair of handcuffs dangling from her finger.

Now, there have been times when Maura wondered what people meant when they said their 'mind was drawing a blank.' She had personally never experienced a moment when she felt her brain was void of information….until this moment with Jane.

"Have a seat, Doctor. It's your last chance." Jane was confident. Sexy as hell… and she knew it. Besides, it was hard to read Maura at that moment; she was completely turned on.

"O' okay, Detective." Maura tentatively made her way over to the chair. As nervous as she was she was also incredibly excited.

Her last thought before sitting? _This is going to be the best interrogation, ever._


	3. Right In Time Again and Again

A/N: Hi everyone. Very sorry that it takes me a long time to kick out another chapter. It takes me a while to figure out what I want to say. I know it is really easy for the more talented among us. Plus… I get super busy and my creativity gets pulled in different directions. AND… I am not great at writing anything erotic …so please forgive. Thanks for the follows and favs… and reviews light up my life.

Maura took her seat at the interrogation table. For a moment, her mind flashed back to a different time when she had sat at this exact one – it was when she was the prime suspect in a murder investigation. While Maura didn't have those feelings of fear and confusion inside of her, she was still anxious. What was Jane going to do? What was she going to say?

Jane had an amazing poker face, but it didn't seem to Maura like Jane was really angry. After all, Jane's move with the handcuffs was loaded with sexual innuendo. Certainly she wouldn't flirt that way if she was upset. But then an upsetting thought hit Maura, what if Jane was going to deny her feelings and was just being playful about the cuffs?

About that time, Maura became very aware of Jane walking slowly around the table. Maura had an image of herself being circled by a shark. Maura took a deep breath. _Whatever Jane is about to say is justified. Stay calm. It will be okay._

Stopping right in front of Maura after making a full revolution around the table, Jane looked directly and deeply into Maura's eyes. It was a look that made Maura flush immediately, and it was intimidating with Jane's tall frame standing over her.

"So, Chang told me what you did to get us out of that warehouse. I was a little confused when she mentioned it. A little surprised, to say the least. It appears you were not going to discuss this with me, so I have come to you. Care to explain all of this, Dr. Isles?" Jane's tone gave away nothing. She wasn't playful and she wasn't hostile. She wasn't angry, but she didn't appear happy either. Maura wasn't even certain if Jane calling her "Dr. Isles" was something to be concerned about.

Maura swallowed. She was beginning to feel a knot form in her stomach. The gravity of a thought was just descending on her. What if the beautiful scenarios in her mind burn down within the next few minutes? What if Jane simply wasn't ready to assume everything, and what if she never would be? Either way, Maura was determined not to let herself fall apart.

"First, you didn't come to me, Jane. You summoned me. And second, Susie told me what she told you. You know what I did and why." Maura frowned a little. Her answer was quite short and a little sharp. She was feeling the anxiety now. She sensed a heartbreak coming and knew she was beginning to go on the offensive.

Jane squinted at Maura for a moment and then began to walk. "Explain it anyway."

Maura rolled her eyes – something she hardly ever does. What was Jane trying to prove?

"Fine. Our heartbeats were being monitored. I knew about the study. I knew..( _oh, fuck it_ ) I mean I _know_ that we are in love. I experimented with it and it worked. You're alive because of it. You're welcome."

Jane turned to look at Maura, who was clearly catching an attitude. It made Jane grin. She was really rubbing off on Maura.

"How do you know it's love, Maura. There is no other explanation? No other possibility? Are you speaking for yourself, or do you believe I share these feelings, too." The last question came as Jane walked behind Maura, avoiding her gaze.

"Jane, we have been in love for a long time. The way we are with each other. The way we look at each other. It's love. You don't have to be okay with it, but that is what it is." Maura's answer was confident and assertive. What did she have to lose now?

"There is no other explanation, Dr. Isles? What about _Misattribution of Arousal?_ Isn't that a possible explanation?"

Maura's eyes instantly widened at Jane's question and she froze. It wasn't too often that Jane shocked Maura still, but she did right then. How would Jane know of such a thing? Jane is incredibly intelligent, but a scholar of psychological theory she is not, and never wanted to be.

What was her angle? Was she trying to prove that she is not in love with Maura? That it is something else? Is the thought of loving Maura so unacceptable she would reach for another conclusion? The thought hurt Maura's chest, but she pushed the feeling down to come up with an answer.

Speaking softly, Maura tried to explain, "Jane, _Misattribution of Arousal_ is a theory about how people can become attracted to one another, but I don't think that is the case with us."

Jane stopped pacing.

"Interesting, Dr. Isles. It's unusual for you to completely dismiss a theory without considering all of the data. Perhaps there are times when you _do_ rely on emotion rather than the scientific method. Hmm," Jane concluded with an innocent look barely veiling her intention to bait the doctor.

And it worked.

Maura once again became filled with indignation. _Jane wants to debate science. Fine. Let's get it on._ Maura couldn't deny that the moment was a bit erotic… but she couldn't get caught up in that now.

"Or perhaps, Jane, I am just not wasting my time. You trying to explain our story through this theory is simply elementary."

Jane's brows raised in surprise. Maura was the only person she knew that could be super hot AND incredibly condescending at the same time.

"Entertain me, Doctor. How do you know?" Jane folded her arms across her chest. This was Jane at her best. Arrogant and rude. Powerful and cocky. She wreaked of sexuality when she was like this…and it wasn't fair.

Maura stared at Jane for a second. _Two can play at this game_. Maura leaned further back in her chair and stretched out her arms, placing them on the two chairs on both sides of her. She made sure she had the detective's undivided attention when she slowly uncrossed one leg and crossed the other.

Maura's mind was a beautiful thing, and in this moment it had reminded her of the time that she was forced to watch _Basic Instinct_ with an old friend who insisted they go to the show. Who could forget the interrogation scene and Sharon Stone's gratuitous display of her … nether attributes. At the time, Maura thought whole thing utterly crass and tasteless, but now, with the object of her desire actually asking her to describe a theory of arousal, it seemed like a pretty good idea.

Too bad she wore panties today.

And now Jane knows, too.


End file.
